TOOL
TOOLs are entities that first appear in Petscop 2. More TOOLs have appeared in subsequent episodes, varying in size and abilities. This article classifies them by color given the lack of any official name other than "TOOL". Red TOOL Red TOOL is the first one that Paul finds, in Petscop 2. It is found in one of the rooms of the Newmaker Plane (fan-named "TOOL's Room"), directly in front of the screen that allows the player to view the windmill. Paul comes back several times to ask TOOL a question whenever he feels something important needs to be answered in-game. This TOOL appears again in Petscop 20, during Marvin's recording in Gen 8. It only responds to pre-programmed select questions, with any invalid inputs simply yielding the phrase "I don't know". Accepted questions asked by Paul: Who is Tiara? Response: Petscop kid very smart Where am I? Response: Under the Newmaker Plane Who am I? Response: Newmaker Who are you? Response: TOOL Remember being born? Response: I'm not Tiara Where is my house? Response: You'll never go home Where is the school? Response:' You can't go back in time' What month is it? Response: Red TOOL shows Paul the calendar of the year 2017 (Petscop 10 - 2:42). What year is it? Response: The same calendar stays on screen. Where was the windmill? Response: Censored (Petscop 10 - 3:57). Questions that produce the response, "I don't know", attempted off-screen: * Care? * Mike? * Michael? * Who is Care? * Who's Care? * Who is Mike? * Who's Mike? * Who is Michael? * Tiara? * Who's Tiara? * Where are you? * When am I? * What is NLM? * NLM? * Newmaker Plane? * Who is Newmaker? * Newmaker? * What is Petscop? * Petscop? * How to see windmill? * See windmill? * Windmill? * What is this? * bababababab? * !? * ?? * Who is Marvin? * Who's Marvin? * Marvin? Questions asked by Marvin Mark (Petscop 20) did you find lina? Response: I don't know who is your boss? Response: I don't know what year is it? Response: The green calendar, corresponding to 1997. Pink TOOL After asking the Red TOOL "Where am I?" in Petscop 5, TOOL turns Pink. While Pink, TOOL's responses are slower. TOOL's color and the font used in the answers heavily imply that it is being controlled by whoever is using Draw Mode. Pink TOOL reappears in Petscop 7. After reading "COME HERE" in Quitter's Room, Paul returns to TOOL's Room, where Pink TOOL is already active and displaying a message. According to Color Theory, it is implied that Belle is speaking through TOOL. Alternatively, as pink is also associated with Michael Hammond, he may be the one speaking, although this is controversial as Michael is widely regarded as dead. Questions (Petscop 5) Who are you? Answer: TURN OFF PLAYSTATION Why? Answer: MARVIN PICKS UP TOOL HURTS ME WHEN PLAYSTATION ON Questions (Petscop 7) Answer already there when Paul enters the room: I LOVE YOU NEWMAKER PLEASE SHOW MARVIN WHERE HIS HOUSE IS Who are you? Answer: GO THERE AND HE’LL FOLLOW YOU HIS DAUGHTER IS THERE Remember being born? Answer: ALSO WANTS 1000 PIECES FOR “MACHINE BEYOND SCHOOL BASEMENT STAIRWAY" Other TOOLs Green TOOL The Green TOOL is shown in the school demo scenes of Petscop 11. It is fully animated, and spins and glows while on screen.(Petscop 11 - 14:33) The Green TOOL seems to act similar to a cursor and is used to interact with the school environment. This is noticeable when the player activates it after attempting to open a locker.(Petscop 11 - 15:57) The player can move the TOOL left and right, which rotates the dial, however vertical movements do not affect the dial. The Green TOOL reappears in Petscop 15, though it is not activated at any point. According to Color Theory, it is likely that Green TOOL is connected to Marvin, especially since it can be used to interact with the school. White TOOL A White TOOL is seen inside of the Windmill in Petscop 9.(Petscop 9 - 3:47) The player can interact with the White TOOL, which causes it to move towards the girl spinning in the mechanisms as the screen fades to black. When the inside of the Windmill is seen again, the girl has disappeared and the gears are spinning in the opposite direction, making the Windmill spin counterclockwise (Petscop 9 - 4:00). After using the White TOOL, the player receives 50 Pieces. The Pieces are most likely those attached to the Windmill's cogs, as they disappear afterwards. There is no character attached to the color white according to Color Theory, but it is theorized that the girl in the windmill killed by White TOOL (supposedly operated by Marvin) is Lina Leskowitz. Blue TOOL On the walls in TOOL's Room, multiple crayon drawings of a blue TOOL can be seen. In Petscop 14, within the House during Strange situation, a stack of blue TOOL drawings are seen below a single slice of cake on a plate. After the player interacts with the cake, the following message is displayed: "Go ahead and have a slice!" "Oh, don't worry about those." The word "those" most likely refers to the drawings. According to Color Theory, it seems that Anna is speaking through Blue TOOL. Later in the episode, when the player enters the garage, the website displayed on the Tarnacop computer eventually shows an image of a Blue TOOL. BlueTool3.png BlueToolDrawings.png Teal TOOL In Petscop 13, Paul follows the road to the left of the house pushing a bucket along with him. In the middle of the road sits a Teal TOOL. The Teal TOOL is similar in appearance to Green TOOL, but it behaves differently; it slightly rotates back and forth. This TOOL moves identically to Roneth, keeping a constant distance from the player and ascending into the sky if they move too close to a set position. Paul allows the Teal TOOL to ascend and then pushes the bucket under it. When Paul walks to the right, the Teal TOOL descends into the bucket of black paint and is re-colored black. Paul uses the Teal TOOL to remove the Table Objects and receives 15 Pieces. However, the TOOL and bucket disappear afterwards. Teal TOOL does not appear to be attached to any character, but some speculate that the unique coloring represents Rainer. Later in the episode, Paul is shown applying the same trick to capture Teal TOOL to capture Roneth using the bucket from Wavey and Randice's room. Small Red TOOLs Red TOOLs are seen in the Child Library, on the tables of Care's and Michael's rooms. They are much smaller than the other TOOLs, and lie on the table's surface instead of standing upright. These TOOLs seem to be inert, as they cannot talk or be used for solving any kind of puzzle. Theories TOOLs seems to be in a generic shape for a multipurpose object. There seem to be three general sizes of TOOLs that have varying classifications of use. Large TOOLs serve communication purposes and can be asked questions, displaying some awareness, but possibly programmed. Medium TOOLs can be interacted with in various ways to interact with other objects (two instances showing disassembly), and often move around as if living. Small TOOLs seem to be inactive and for minor uses. There is also indication that TOOLs can be used to injure others, which could possibly be classified under medium or small TOOLs. In line with Marvin's connection with music, some viewers think TOOLs resemble an awl, specifically the sharp tool used to soften the felt hammers in a piano. TOOLs also have a resemblance to the bulbous Bottle Gourd and the Chinese Taoist symbols that they inspired. They can symbolize infinity, among other things. Red TOOL vs. Pink TOOL Red TOOL seems to reply instantly, and its answers seem very sparse and cold. On the other hand Pink TOOL takes noticeably longer to reply, and the answers are much different in tone. This leads people to believe that Red TOOL may be pre-programmed, while Pink TOOL's responses indicate there being a "living" person speaking through TOOL. It is also important to note that Red TOOL talks in written form while Pink TOOL has a more robotic font or tone. How this relates to the previous analysis is unknown, but it seems to intentionally contradict what handwriting implies. Belle, believed to be the speaker behind Pink TOOL due to the Color Theories, knows how to access and use the texture editor, further suggesting she has been using Pink TOOL as a means of communication. References Category:Characters Category:Game mechanics